The Lost Daughter of Katerina Petrova
by jdarkblood
Summary: Katherine receives the surprise of her existence when she is encountered by her daughter whom she never met. She is still alive. Well... Undead. After the unfortunate event of Katherine's regained mortality she willingly agrees to be her daughter's personal slave in the hopes of becoming a vampire again. Will Katherine have everything she ever wanted and finally be happy?
1. Chapter 1

"Have a nice human life Katherine" Elena, the doppelgänger said as she ran out of the school, leaving a trail of wind behind her. Leaving my mother, the once Katerina Petrova unconscious on the floor.

I came out from around the corner my four-inch ankle boots clicking on the linoleum with every step I took. I bent over her and looked at her very closely as she was still asleep. I admired her beauty; I don't think I can even remember a time where I was this close to my mother.

As I crouched, hovering over her body I carefully wiped the blood off her bottom lip. Scars and battle wounds aren't pretty on a girl you know.

"Hi mom" I whispered.

I was already out the school in a second Katerina limp in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

KATHERINES P.O.V

I awoken to strange rattling sounds, my head thudding to all the clanging that these... shackles made...?

Shackles..? That is so 1900's.

Why can't I get out!?

I started to panic, why couldnt i break these chains. As I tried to shake them off the jingling was too much to bear, the thudding in my head really hurt.

"Greetings Katerina" a girl with striking features oddly simillar to mine strutted in, this.. cellar!? I was so focused on getting the chains off that I didnt even dream to check where i was.

"WHY CANT I GET OUT OF THESE CHAINS?" I asked cautiously, "Who are you, how do you know my name?"

"Katerina, ... Katerina, ... Katerina" the girl paused, she looked at me curiously. "Answer me, you weirdo" I spat, she gripped my jaw, crushing it under her elegantly painted nails. "You shouldn't be losing your temper with me. Your freedom has been taken away from you. And at this point if your not a nice little kitten I will not grant it back to you. "

I was so confused, I cocked my head to the side "And what makes you think that?" Her eyes darted into mine, her glare unlike anything id ever seen, her features softened and then formed an evil smirk.

"Because i dont know if you realised but...

Your human."

My heart thudded in my chest. Wow, ok then! "I bet you're freaking out right now" she giggled sarcastically. "But that's only 1 shocking discovery down. Now, 1 more to go." she continued on, with me still chained in shock and total anger.

How could I be human? Im so vulnerable now! AAHH.

"My name is Nadia, I was born in 1490, occupation: undead/vampire. Most significant detail: continued the Petrova bloodline."

I didn't hear anything she was saying, I didn't have time to listen to her meaningless words, what am I going to do about me!?.

"KATERINA DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING I JUST SAID!?" The girl seemed very pissed off. She pulled a seat from the corner of the room.

"No I did not, because if you didn't notice I only have one thing on my mind right now and that is about my mortality, you know my name but i don't think you personally know anything about me." I snarled.

"Oh really, ive been watching over you these past 400 years. I know everything." "If you think you know everything," i challenged "Tell me something i dont know."

She stood up and put the chair back in the corner, and started to pace the room slowly. I was running out of patience, but hearing the devastating news of how i was no longer a vampire i new that there was nothing i could do about it, for now, until she released me and snapped her neck, that is.

"I will start again." she finally told me. "And listen very closely because Im only going to explain this once more." I stared at her and breathed "Go on..."

"I was born in 1490. Occupation undead. Changed in 1506 by... (well thats not important)."

I interrupted her train of thought "Where is this going? You've told me this bunch of useless information. Tell me, how does this concern me?"

"My name is Nadia... Petrova, And you are my mother."


	3. Chapter 3

NADIA'S P.O.V

After I freed my mother from the binding shackles we walked out onto the streets, all the confidence that she used to have. GONE.

I had the power, I am stronger, faster. The younger and hotter daughter. It was nightfall, people stared, non of them so far that I had bumped in to being vampires. And even if they did show, I wouldn't let anyone touch my mother. But Katerina was still nervous, I could clearly hear her fragile human heart thumping in her chest, maybe when she ages she could die of a natural heart attack being so weak and timid all the time.

"Let's go to the mystic grill" I suggested. "Most definitely not" she gasped. "Oh, no? Well then why don't we just cut to the chase and take the quickest route to the Salvatore boarding house? I bet Damon would love a visit." Her eyes widened, while I lifted an eyebrow. "I'm actually quite keen to see how fast it will take them to realise that in a matter of a second they could kill you." I smirked.

She smiled half heartedly, "Mystic Grill it is then.." 

MYSTIC GRILL.

We both stepped inside, "recognise anyone?" I whispered, she scanned the room "thankfully not" she took a few staggering steps, I linked my arm through hers, "Lets drown away your sorrows with a drink shall we?"

After her fourth shot I could see that it hit her a bit more then it usually would if she were a vampire.

"Katherine! What are you doing back here. Jesus I'm going to kill you-" a feminine childlike voice spat from behind us.

Oh the doppelganger, Elena. Oh joy- not.

I grabbed and crushed her wrist under my elegantly painted nails, she grunted. "Take one more shot at trying to kill her and maybe il end up killing you and everyone you love in the process." I said under gritted teeth.

"Who are you?" Elena spat.

"A guardian angel, sent from heaven to guide Katherine onto the road of redemption. " I replied mockingly. She rolled her eyes clearly not buying it. I let go of her wrist.

"Nadia, Nadia Petrova"


	4. Authors Note

Hi everyone,

So, I wrote this story awhile ago, and ive had writers block for some time now..

If you have any suggestions or comments you'd like to make for the next chapter, any and every small piece of information to help me write it would be very much appreciated.

Email or post a review of what you think and I will post a new chapter as soon as I can.

xx -J


End file.
